Spell Binding
by Bonefreak95
Summary: Prompt for SQWeek. Emma and Regina are caught in a compromising situation. Femslash. Hope you enjoy


**Hello All, **

**I'm back for summer, so here is a SwanQueen story, thanks to the swanQueen Week. Which I may have accidentally missed but hey it's a week late and it's just for you guys. I will be uploading all the SwanQueen Week prompts. They may not be daily but I shall try. **

**On another note: I own nothing.**

**Added note: Faberry is still happening for those still interested. It's just taking longer than expected. **

* * *

Emma sighed as she walked through the door of 108 Mifflin street, all Henry had said was that he needed books and Regina would know what ones. That didn't help her at all. She had knocked twice and upon receiving no answer she walked in. It was common for the mayor to be so engrossed in in her activity that she didn't hear the door. Emma had seen it all the time at her office. Emma called out for Regina and received no reply. Where was she? Emma thought. Emma walked into the lounge then to the kitchen finding nothing she made her way upstairs. Maybe she went to granny's Emma thought she quickly shook that thought away when she got to the top of the stairs. As Emma went to knock on Regina's half closed door, she stopped short, mesmerized by the sight in front of her. In the room Regina stood with her back to the door struggling with her zipper on the back of her dress. Emma smirked, the mayor had obviously removed her shoes due to the lack of height, she heard the mayor groan before sighing,

"Miss Swan will you please stop your lurking and help me" Regina snapped. Emma smirked and didn't move to close to the mayor and stood surveying her as she tousled with the zipper. "What do you want, Sheriff?" Regina snapped, turning her back to Emma while fighting with the zipper. Regina knew she shouldn't infront of the sheriff but she wanted out of this damn dress. It had been too confining ever since she had put it on.

"Um, Henry wanted some books. He said you'd know which ones" Emma said and Regina huffed.

"Will you please help me? Then I can decipher what books our son wants" Regina requested. Emma smirked at the our part. It wasn't the first time she had heard the mayor say it. Emma stepped closer to Regina, much closer than she had originally intended. She could feel the heat coming of Regina as the smaller woman turned away from her. Emma stammered slightly as she grasped the zip the best she could. Regina stood there patiently as Emma pulled the zip down, as she did her fingers brushed against the soft skin of Regina's back. She heard Regina's gasp and smirked. No! her mind screamed. You shouldn't, but then all reasoning went out the window when she lent down and softly kissed Regina's shoulder. Emma was certain she heard the mayor moan. Emma stepped closer to the mayor, so close Regina could feel the heat radiating of of her. Emma tugged the zipper to the bottom of Regina's back her fingers brushing there also and Emma felt Regina lean into her. Emma slipped her hands beneath the shoulders of Regina's pristine dress and slid it off her, leaving Regina in her black lace underwear. Emma could hear Regina's shaky breaths.

"Miss Swan-" Regina began turning to Emma, Emma ignored her and pulled Regina close connecting there lips. Regina melted into the kiss, she slid her hands into Emma's golden locks. Emma tugged Regina's hips close as her lips dominated the former queen's. Regina was struggling to keep up with Emma's urgency. Emma nipped Regina's lower lip lightly, Regina gasped at the movement as Emma slid her tongue past Regina's mouth. Regina complied as she fisted her fingers more through Emma's hair tugging the blonde impossibly closer. Emma groaned at the roughness. Her hand's shifting from Regina's hips to her rear. Emma moved slightly her leg parting Regina's thighs. Regina gasped as Emma pushed her back. She groaned as she hit the dresser, Emma moved her lips lower, kissing along her the hollow of Regina's neck. Emma quickly found Regina's sensitive point just below her ear, as the mayor began to pant and groan. "Emma" Regina gasped as Emma palmed her breast. Emma rocked her hips and Regina's hips bucked at the contact. Regina was panting heavily as Emma removed her bra and encased her nipple in her lips. Regina groaned and ground herself against Emma's thigh. Emma gave the same treatment of rolling, nipping and sucking softly on Regina's breasts the same attention before moving lower, Regina was still panting as she tugged Emma's hair gaining the blondes attention.

"Bed" Regina gasped out. Emma smirked and lifted Regina easily turning them so Regina was beneath her on the bed. The pristine bed sheets were quickly ruffled as Regina rocked against Emma's hand which had found its way between Regina's thighs. Regina moaned loudly as Emma hand tugged roughly at Regina's underwear. Regina helped the blonde as Emma lowered her head to trail kisses down the mayors flat stomach. Regina groaned, this was a very bad idea. She cursed herself as the sheriff reached her destination. Emma pulled Regina's clit between her lips and sucked roughly. Regina cried out at the freight train of pleasure that hit her. She gripped the sheets roughly as Emma slid a testing finger into her, Regina gasped at the sensation. Regina had never done this, she had never spontaneously decided to jump into bed with someone. Not even with Graham, it had all been planned. But this with Emma was different. It felt different. Emma slid a second finger into the mayor who cried out as Emma began a easy pace for her hips to keep up with. Emma was shocked when the mayor began rocking to her movements. Emma flicked her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves, hearing Regina cry out Emma smirked releasing the nerves and looked up. Regina tugged Emma up to her and connected their smirked at the ragged look Regina sported. Emma curled her fingers as she teased Regina to the edge. Regina cried out as her orgasm hit her much harder than before. She clutched at Emma's shoulders as she came. Her body quaking as she did, Emma laid a gentle kiss on her forehead as she came down. Emma eased out of the mayor making her breath hitch. Emma smirked as she rolled on to her side. Regina was panting heavily and Emma smirked,

"Hey Emma, I wanted to know what was taking so lon-" Henry's voice filled the room and the both laid there wide eyes, "What's going on?" He asked stood in the doorway. Regina scrambled for covers as Emma shot of the bed trying to put some distance between them.

"Um ugh well" Emma stammered as Henry stood there dumbfounded.

"I um" Regina tried holding a sheet over herself, her hair mused and to anyone they could tell she had just had sex. Emma groaned internally as Henry's face covered in realisation.

"Henry!" Emma called, she could hear him taking the stairs two at a time and she groaned. Emma followed him, naturally. She caught him at the front door to find the horror on his face.

"What spell has she got you under?" He shouted and Emma frowned. This was going to be more awkward than she thought.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. :)


End file.
